


Pristine

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Never Let You Go [1]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Post-Game, Reading, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: Marc absconds with Nora for a snow day.





	Pristine

Marc must have made an effort to wake up early, despite the fact that it was a Saturday, because he’d called her shortly after she awoke, informing her that he wished to spend the day with her and that he would be at her house at 10 to pick her up.

That had been shortly after 8:30, which gave her enough time to make sure it was okay with her mother, grab a quick bite to eat (and a cup of coffee, which she’d downed almost immediately), and get a shower. It had taken longer than she’d thought to get her hair dry, but at least she was clean and warmly dressed. She was almost to the foot of the stairs when - at 10 sharp - a knock sounded at the front door.

Nora managed to beat her mother to it by a hair, and was out the door soon after. He’d left his car running, and she settled into her very warm seat with a happy sigh. Heated seats were  _ the best _ .

It was a quiet drive to his family’s estate, not that she minded the quiet. Quite the opposite, in fact; being able to just sit and enjoy his company without need for conversation was wonderful.

They did not go inside once they arrived; instead, he led her to a path that took them away from the house - mansion? - and out onto sprawling, snow-blanketed landscape. He took her hand in his, adjusting his stride to match hers as he led her out into the pristine white scenery.

She was very glad she’d chosen tall, warm boots to wear. The snow was thicker than she’d expected, coming to well above her ankles.

Marc glanced behind them and sighed. “You’re making quite the mess,” he said, indicating the trail behind them. While he had take very careful, measured steps, her own made it look like someone had bulldozed their way through.

Which… she had kind of done exactly that. “I’m so sorry that I can’t walk  _ on top of snow _ like an Elf or something,” she shot back, indignantly crossing her arms in front of her chest. “My name isn’t Legolas, after all.”

He huffed out a sigh, tugging at a lock of her hair. “Indeed you are not,” was all he said, before he pried her hands away from her body, engulfing one with his own and drawing her further down the path.

Even though she made a concerted effort to walk more cleanly, she just wasn’t capable of picking her feet up enough to prevent the slog. He would just have to deal with the mess she was making.

Of course, those thoughts dissipated as they turned down a new path, only to be confronted by two large and  _ very _ excited dogs. Orwell and Charlotte bounded toward them, excitement evident in their antics as they jumped about the pair, tails wagging even as they flung snow all about.

It was much messier than anything she could have done.

Marc’s lips twitched with amusement as he glanced down at her, a fondness in his eyes that he didn’t normally show. She was too busy shielding herself from Lotte’s exuberant snow-flinging to notice, but when she turned to look up at him, her eyes shining with tears of laughter, he found he couldn’t help but duck down to claim her lips with a kiss.

She froze for a moment, startled, but relaxed into it after only a moment, smiling when he pulled her against him. He was warm and he smelled nice - as usual - and she could have stayed like that… well, maybe not forever, because it  _ was _ still very cold outside, but definitely for a long time.

After a long minute or two of standing, wrapped in each other’s arms, they finally gave in to the tugging and bouncing of his dogs, joining them in playing in the snow.

It was while Marc’s back was turned that Nora struck, a cheeky grin on her face as she flung a snowball that hit him squarely between the shoulder blades. Time seemed to freeze as he stiffened in shock, before he was turning on her, pelting her with a snowball of his own.

She laughed and tried to dodge, scrambling for more snow to throw at him, but he was too fast, easily dodging most of her attacks. Her cheeks were flushed from laughter and the cold by the time he’d proven he was better than her at snowball fights - not that she’d been trying, she told herself. As soon as she conceded the win, he was by her side, scooping her up into his arms and burying his face in her hair. Nora thought she could feel him smile, but was content to simply wrap her arms around him, enjoying the closeness.

“I believe it’s time we go inside to warm up,” he murmured into her ear, causing a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

Marc refused to put her down and allow her to walk, despite her protests, and instead he carried her all the way back and inside, only letting her go when he finally deposited her in front of a fire that had clearly been started quite recently. He spoke to someone out in the hall - she couldn’t see who it was from where she sat - and then he was back by her side.

Her scarf was the first thing to go, with Marc unwinding it gently from around her neck, draping it on a rack near the fireplace so it could dry. He helped her out of her coat next, and then very gently removed her gloves, pressing a kiss first to each palm, and then to the individual fingers, the warmth from his lips making her skin tingle.

“I can’t allow you to freeze,” he said, stern, when she tried to pull her hands away, her cheeks flushed. “So allow me to help you.” It was more of a command.

“That’s what the fire is for, isn’t it?” she remarked, trying once again to take her hands away.

“It is ineffective.” This time he pressed his lips to her wrist, smirking at her. “This seems to be working much more quickly.”

She couldn’t exactly deny that; his argument was sound, but even so, it was a little over-the-top, what he was doing. Not that she would really complain… too much, at least. Nora made another token attempt to get away, but he stopped her just as easily as before and continued his careful ministrations until she felt like her entire skin was aflame.

There was a knock at the door, and the scent of something spiced wafted in a moment later. Marc very carefully released her before he went to answer, returning with a tray after a short conversation. No coffee, of course, but a pot of hot tea and two teacups - complete with saucers and tiny spoons, she was amused to note - had been brought up.

“Still trying to convert me?” she asked dryly.

“I believe you will enjoy this one,” was his calm retort. The room fell quiet for a moment, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the gentle clinking as he poured tea.

Once she had her cup and saucer in hand, she took a small, cautious sip, and was rewarded with a black tea that had a bit of heat to it. Surprised, she looked up at him, the question apparent on her face.

“It is a masala chai. This particular blend has peppercorn and ginger. I have noticed you seem to enjoy spicy foods, so I thought you might perhaps like this, as well.”

Nora huffed softly, but smiled as she took another sip. “It’s not bad,” she finally said. “It’s still not coffee! But… every now and then, this might be okay.”

“I am pleased you think so.” If he was disappointed that she still wasn’t a full convert, he didn’t show it, instead taking the minor victory for what it was.

Silence fell again, and as before, she wasn’t the least bit upset about it. When he moved the tray away from them, she shifted closer, nestling up against his side. The fire, his presence, and even the tea all served to warm her - inside and out - and she found herself relaxing into a light doze. At some point he removed the empty cup from her fingers, setting the dishes aside before pulling her into his lap.

The sound of pages turning was soon added to the rest of the noise. Nora’s eyes cracked open briefly, seeing Marc’s arms on either side of her, a book in one hand while the other rested on her back, moving only to turn the page. Her lips curved into a contented smile before she drifted off again, safe and warm and wishing to never leave.


End file.
